Road Rash
by Adorkablewriter
Summary: The Mystics Motorcycle Club of Mystic Falls must call upon their allies, the Originals MC in New Orleans to save their town from the wrath of their enemies. How will Caroline react to the power hungry Klaus when he comes to her hometown and thinks he can magically solve all their problems? AU/AH. Klaroline. Rated M for violence, language and sexual situations. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: Mission for a Wolf

**Full Summary: ****With a rival motorcycle club trying to push drugs into their town and their club president behind bars the Mystics Motorcycle Club of Mystic Falls, Virginia find themselves in a very weak position so they call upon some powerful allies to help regain their territory. Enter Niklaus Mikaelson, a foot soldier of the Originals MC who has the perfect mean streak for these kinds of situations and is not afraid to use it. Caroline Forbes, one of the first female members in the Mystics MC becomes especially taken with him after a series of events arises in which he proves to be a great asset to not only her club but to her personal life as well. However, the Mystics soon learn that Klaus' and the rest of the Originals intentions are less than honorable towards the club and must deal with the consequences of calling on the devil to help conquer a few demons. AU/AH. Klaroline. Rated M for graphic violence, language and sexual situations.**

**Authors note: Hello lovely readers! This is a story that has been stuck in my head ever since I started watching Sons of Anarchy which is an excellent show that I highly recommend. It just seemed like such a great setting for Klaus and Caroline that I couldn't resist. Please forgive me if I mess up on the traditions and etiquette of life in Motorcycle Clubs since everything I know about them is from movies and tv. I hope you enjoy the story and please feel free to comment with your opinions, suggestions and spelling and grammatical corrections. Who doesn't enjoy feedback for their hard work? **

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the Vampire Diaries because if I did Caroline would be the main character and she would be with Klaus. **

**Road Rash Chapter 1: Mission for a Wolf**

So many common people think Motorcycle Club members are in it for the attention and fear they receive as they ride down a busy street. That they think nothing's better than the loud noise a Harley Davidson motorcycle makes as it revs down the highway and for most members they would be right, but not when it comes to Niklaus Mikaelson. For him it was all about the danger of knowing that with one wrong move, one wrong twitch of the handlebars and it would be sayonara assholes. The only time that crazy son of a bitch ever felt alive was when he was riding the dotted road line between life and death; he looked to his side where his blood brother was riding; then listened for the Harley his club brother was riding behind them and knew he was with like minded people. They all belonged to the Originals, the most powerful MC in the United States of America and the greatest family they could have ever hoped to belong to.

Currently the three men were on the fast track headed to Mystic Falls, Virginia for a highly anticipated Patch Over of the local Motorcycle Club called the Mystics and Klaus couldn't be more excited or nervous. He thought back to the conversation he had with Mikael, his dick-bag of a father and the Club president of the Originals, the reason why all of this was set in motion.

"Niklaus," he had addressed his third youngest son from the head of the club table while the meeting room was empty save for the two of them. Klaus was seated directly to his left and patiently waiting to see why his father had summoned him. "You will never be president of this charter, do you understand me? Your brother Finn is my successor and even if something happens to him I will never let you sit at the head of this table," Mikael continued sweeping his large hand to gesture towards the table beautifully carved with the club's Fleur de Lis logo in the middle. "Your brother Henrik has a better chance and he isn't even old enough to be patched yet."

Klaus fumed at his father's words and opened his mouth to ask if he was only there to be berated with things he already knew but was interrupted. "However," Mikael continued paying no mind to Klaus, "if you pull off the Patch over of the Mystics and decide to stay in Mystic Falls you may one day find yourself in the Presidency of that charter."

"You're stark raving mad old man," he let out a disbelieving chuckle. "Those small town homebodies are never going to let an outsider be their President." Years on the road and meeting several other motorcycle clubs taught Klaus just how loyal and set in their ways members could be. They would take one look at the blonde, clean shaven 26 year old and laugh in his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Mikael smiled conspiratorially at his fellow member. "Some new developments have occurred within the club causing many members to be less than thrilled with the current leadership. With their president in jail right after making the unpopular decision to allow two female members into the club, a coup should be quite easy to pull off."

"Yeah, easy for one of their idiots to pull off," replied Klaus bitterly.

Mikael was up from his seat and in front of his son in a flash. The sound of the harsh slap he dealt Klaus' face reverberating around the large room. "Listen here boy," he spat venomously, "I am practically handing you a charter of your own and you're being a little wanker about it. Sit there, shut the fuck up and listen."

Klaus' fists were clenched so tight he could feel his fingernails puncture his skin. He refused to look up at his father or show any signs of pain and instead glared at a nick in the wooden table. "I'm listening."

Mikael nodded his head and began to pace around the room. "Stefan Salvatore was a legacy of the Mystics before he decided to join us as you well know. It's clear to anyone that he's your best friend and the only one other than your siblings who can stand to be around you. The Ripper is your best chance of gaining their trust and respect. Keep him in line and at your side and before you know it you'll have a presidency on your shoulders. Stefan will make a wonderful vice and having him there will pacify the old fools."

"You really think Stefan will uproot his own father from the presidency and allow their Vice President Bill to be passed over? He's far too loyal for that."

"I think if he was loyal to them he would be at their club house instead of ours. Convince him to join you in Mystic Falls, I don't give a fuck how and gather anyone else who wants to join you as well. I want you ready to move in 1 week. You're dismissed." Mikael left no room for Klaus to argue or refuse and made the implications of this mission very clear. Klaus could either stay in New Orleans as a regular member of the club or run off to Mystic Falls and become a leader.

Klaus rose from his seat still refusing to stare at his father but begrudgingly grateful for this opportunity. He was about to pass through the door when Mikael suddenly called out, "oh and one more thing Niklaus!" Klaus turned around and finally lifted his eyes to look up at the powerful old bastard. "Don't be afraid to show them exactly why we call you the wolf," Mikael had an evil glint in his eyes as he flashed him a very rare smile. Klaus couldn't help but smirk and nod his head in confirmation at his words. He turned back and quickly exited the meeting room without a word.

It was an exciting conversation to say the least and although he would always be in his Father's debt for giving him this mission, he would at least be out from under the crushing weight of his leadership. He was grateful that his brother Kol decided to join him and even more so that Stefan did as well. Klaus knew that the only way his friend would ever truly be on board with this take over is if he knew the entire plan so he told him everything. They were going to patch over the Mystics, but since Klaus knew that Giuseppe Salvatore and Bill Forbes would never let that happen it would have to be a surprise. The official story is that they were going to Virginia to help out with the rival gang the Werewolves, who were trying to expand their drug trade into Mystic territory. From there they would attempt to win over enough members to win a vote deciding whether or not the patch over would happen and then get voted into the charter. From there it would be smooth sailing for the two to get to the top and maybe even the position of Sergeant at Arms for Kol. As he remembered Stefan's response he couldn't help the grin that lit up his whole face. "I had a feeling I wouldn't ever be able to outrun the vice presidency of that charter. Ah well, better you then my fucking drunk of a brother."

He was broken out of his reverie when he spotted a gas station and signaled to his brother and his best friend to pull in hoping to refuel and have one last discussion before heading to the clubhouse of the Mystic's Motorcycle Club. He dropped his speed and executed a sharp turn befitting the excellent rider he was and was confident his companions were right behind him. He pulled into a spot next to one of the gas pumps, switched off and dismounted his Harley. He was happy the pump was an automated machine that he could just swipe his Credit Card on and fill up without having to deal with any attendants. He was slightly nervous about this upcoming meeting and was in no mood to deal with anyone other than his club brothers.

"What the bloody hell Nik, we just stopped an hour ago," Kol complained from the pump behind him. He flipped up the visor of his helmet and glared over at his older brother. They were all dressed up in what they jokingly called their work uniforms. Heavy work boots, thick black jeans and leather jackets graced their athletic bodies. The Fleur de Lis patch of their club took up almost the entire back of the black leather jackets, leaving only enough room to display the words Originals MC Louisiana. The front of the jacket showed off patches marking them as belonging to the New Orleans charter which was where the Originals Motorcycle Club began. "I just want to get out of these clothes and take a shower," he continued to whine.

"Stop being such a little bitch," Klaus answered him jokingly as he removed his helmet to shoot him a stern look.

"Says the one putting off the meeting,"

"I'm not putting anything off. I'm just taking a moment to make sure you won't run your mouth off and fuck everything up. Do you still have the new vest for Bill?"

Kol reached behind him into his saddle bags to retrieve the black leather vest intended for the acting charter president and waved it in the air. "It's right fucking here mate! Let's go!"

Klaus ignored his irksome brother and turned to Stefan who was across the aisle from him filling his Harley at another pump. He couldn't help the tiny nagging at the back of his brain telling him to be wary of this man he thinks he knows so well. Could Stefan really betray his blood and take away the club his father worked so hard to build? If so what does that ultimately say about his loyalty? Stefan noticed Klaus' pensive stares as he turned back to his Harley after returning the gas nozzle to the pump and sent a reassuring smile his way.

"Nervous about the plan?" Stefan asked.

"Not as much as you are I would imagine," Klaus replied deflecting the attention away from him.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're about to betray your family and the people you grew up with in a big way. You're not afraid they'll hate you?" He looked extremely incredulous as he stared into the face of the black sheep Salvatore, trying to pick up on the slightest indication of doubt. There wasn't a single hint of it and instead just a look of grim determination.

"They are losing their hold on this town; struggling to keep the Werewolves and their drugs out and barely hanging in there since my father's been in lock up. We don't do this, they lose everything anyways. At least this way they stay in a club with their family and get the support they need."

"Good," Klaus smirked feeling his doubts about his friend melt away, for now at least.

"Good? That's all you have to say?" Stefan asked sending Klaus a scowl.

"You already know it's me and you all the way to the top."

For the most part He wanted to stay out of this conversation but Kol wasn't about to let them forget about him. "Oy don't forget about me you wankers! If I have to live out my days in this shit hole it'll be as Sergeant at Arms," Kol reminded them with a smirk on his face that was barely visible behind his helmet.

"Fine, it's me, you and Kol," he rolled his eyes at his brother's typical attitude. Never could be left out for long that one. Always needing to be the center of attention. "Shall we take our leave then?"

"I just need to make a few calls to make sure everyone knows we're here and let Mikael know we made it." Stefan began to pull out his phone and search through his contacts.

"Hang on boys let's not be too hasty here," Suggested Kol as he eyed a hot piece of ass as she walked into a local bar and grill across the street and suddenly forgetting his yearning for a shower. "Let's check out some of the local flavors at the pub and see what they have to offer." He held the gas nozzle in front of his junk and dipped it into the gas tank of his bike repeatedly, all while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Stefan rolled his eyes at his friend's immature behavior while Klaus let out a small laugh and shook his head.

Klaus turned around to take a look at his brother's suggestion and spotted an illuminated sign hanging in front of an old brick building. The Mystic Grill it read and he wondered if it was just a name some townie gave it to try and be clever or if it was affiliated with the club. "Sounds like it could be a laugh so I'm in. If we have to be stuck here we might as well find some gorgeous women to entertain us."

"Excellent," replied Kol as he removed the nozzle and set it back in the pump. "How about you my good man?" He asked Stefan while climbing back onto his Harley.

He glanced up from what he was doing to reply, "I need to check in and find out when Elijah is getting here with the truck. The sooner we get our shit and get settled into the boarding house the better."

"Whatever mate, just meet us over at the bar when you're done being a buzz kill," replied Kol as he nonchalantly flipped his visor back down and started his Harley.

"Don't work too hard Ripper. Wouldn't want you to forget how to have a good time." Klaus smiled at his friend as he slid a leg over his Harley and started it up.

"Never going to happen Wolf!" Stefan shouted after the two brothers as they rode out of the gas station.


	2. Chapter 2: First Encounters

**Author's note: Hey guys here's the second chapter of the story! I really hope you enjoy it because I really enjoyed writing it. I just want to give fair warning that the exposition of this story is going to be the first several chapters since there are a lot of relationships and people to introduce. Expect the next two or three chapters after this one to still be about this day but I promise To keep you entertained. I'm almost done with the next chapter and I'm so excited to show you I can hardly stand it. Enjoy lovelies and as usual feel free to comment with your hopes, suggestions and corrections for this story!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the vampire diaries because if I did the whole show would revolve around Klaus and Caroline. **

**Road Rash Chapter 2: First Encounters**

Klaus walked into the bar with his brother swaggering in beside him, expecting to be greeted by a little run down, Podunk establishment and found himself staring at a classy joint instead. He looked upon the dark stained hardwood floors illuminated by just the right kind of lighting in amazement. In the middle of the room were several booths and tables, most of which were occupied by lunch time patrons and a few billiards tables off to the side and out of the way. A small set of steps with wooden banisters led up to the elevated bar and dance floor. There was even a small stage that looked as if it could hold a decent sized band and a large projector screen behind it. It was a pretty nice set up for a small town and he felt it had the potential to live up to the high standards he developed after years of living in the French Quarter.

"Shall we join the day drinkers and make Elijah chauffeur us around in the truck?" Asked the younger Mikaelson mischievously.

"And leave our bikes unattended in unfamiliar territory? Are you mental Kol?"

"Ah come on how about just one drink to loosen me up?" Kol implored his brother.

"No."

"If you don't let me I'll nag you and then just do it anyways."

"Fine," Klaus growled in response to his annoying brother "but that's all you're getting."

Klaus headed off in in the direction of the bar, leaving Kol lurking by the door.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I want?" Kol shouted after him.

Klaus threw his arms up in annoyance as he turned around to face his brother. "No need. I'll ask you if you want Jack Daniels or Makers Mark and you'll make the poor decision of choosing Jack. Then you'll shout after me to make it a double."

"You know me so well Niklaus." Kol had a huge knowing grin on his face as he looked at his obviously pissed older brother. There's nothing Kol Mikaelson enjoys more than getting a rise out of people. "I'll find us a booth," Kol said as he scurried off.

Klaus let out a long sigh and resumed his stroll to the bar which was currently unattended. As he approached the bar he looked to his left and noticed an old man in a horrendous Hawaiian shirt nursing what looked like a Long Island Iced Tea and had to stifle a laugh. He wasn't always the most fashion forward man but Klaus knew a fashion infraction when he saw one. _Probably just trying to draw attention away from the gray hair and the wrinkles_, he thought to himself.

"Anyone tending the bar, mate?" Asked Klaus. The old man gestured to the empty space in front of him and Klaus leaned over the bar to get a closer look. He spotted a head of long blonde hair and a calloused pair of hands scrubbing down the shelves. "Can I get some service please, love?" The woman immediately popped up, rag and cleaner still in her hands and flashed an apologetic smile at the newcomer.

"Sorry about that, didn't hear you walk up. What can I get you?" She asked as she wiped a spot of dust off her cheek with the back of her wrist and lifted her blue eyes up to stare into his.

Klaus was momentarily taken aback by the beauty in front of him dressed in heeled boots, dark wash jeans and a white tank top that showed enough cleavage to get his attention but still left plenty to the imagination. She looked like she just walked out of one of his fantasies as she flipped her hair out of her face and pulled her shirt down slightly to straighten the wrinkles. Her red painted lips opened to let out a sigh as she noticed him staring at her chest, causing Klaus to slip out of his reverie and switch into flirt mode.

"No worries love, I could wait all day for you," he said with a smirk and a wink. "I would like a double shot of Jack Daniels and three fingers of Makers Mark, with just a splash of water and one cube."

"Coming right up," replied the blonde beauty as she turned around to wash her hands in the sink, ignoring his flirtations. "New Orleans huh?" She asked after noticing the patch on the front of his jacket. "You don't strike me as someone from the Guerrera family MC so you must be one of the Originals," she continued nonchalantly.

"Impressive. You certainly seem to know more about motorcycle clubs than most people."

"I'm not most people." She had a huge grin on her face as if she were enjoying a joke he wouldn't understand the punch line of.

"I can see that love. Please tell me you aren't some Mystic's old lady already? I would rather like to avoid assault charges in this state but that'll be impossible if I have to fight off jealous ex-boyfriends." It wasn't hard for him to flirt with the gorgeous creature before him given the fact that he knows how attractive he is. He did pretty well for himself back home, well enough to know that if he decides to return more than one lady will be happy to see him, but he was going to need a woman to entertain him in Mystic Falls.

The old man in the hideous shirt let out a loud laugh. "Son, if you want to land this one you're going to have to do better than that!"

His advice was met with a vicious glare from the Original who didn't usually take bullshit from anyone and hated having his pride wounded. Had he been in New Orleans he probably would have slammed the insolent man's face in the bar, his old age be damned. This wasn't New Orleans though and he would need to be levelheaded if he wanted to gain acceptance from its citizens. Besides he knows from experience that it's hard to get blood stains out of a leather jacket.

"He's right you know, I'm too smart to be seduced by you," was her scathing reply as she broke the red wax seal of a new bottle of Makers Mark and filled a whiskey tumbler.

"Well that's why I like you," he replied un-phased. Niklaus Mikaelson was never one to run away from a challenge.

"Like me? You don't even know my name," she laughed as she finished pouring his drink order and set it in front of him.

"Well then tell me sweetheart," he pulled his wallet out of his pocket by the chain it was connected to so he could pay for the drinks.

"This one's on the house," she told him with the same grin from before. "As for my name I promise you'll find out soon enough."

Klaus tucked his wallet away with a shrug of his shoulders. If this gorgeous bird was going to try to add a little mystery and challenge to the chase he certainly wasn't going to complain. "Cheers, love" he said as he flashed a smile wide enough to show off his dimples and turned away from the bar to hunt down his brother.

"Took you long enough," Kol complained once Klaus found him seated at a booth.

"A simple thank you would suffice Kol." Klaus said in annoyance as he took a seat across from his brother. He hated that he was facing away from the bar where the current object of his desire resided, but he wasn't about to snuggle up to his brother on the other side of the booth.

Kol waved Klaus off suddenly very focused on the female patrons in the bar. "That bartender should do quite nicely; I think I'll go make my move." Kol said cockily as he began to rise from the table while staring appreciatively at the unsuspecting woman. He suddenly jerked to a stop when his brother slammed his fist on the table.

"Take one step near her and I'll tear out your liver." Klaus warned glaring at his brother. "That one's mine."

Kol looked at his brother in disbelief as he wondered what could have happened between the blonde and his brother to inspire such possessiveness. "Whatever I prefer Brunettes any way." Kol replied to his brother's threat making the right decision for once by not pestering him further.

As if on cue a gorgeous brunette strolled through the door as if she owned the place and waved to the bartender. "Honey I'm home! Where's my martini?" She said in a mocking voice to the blond who just shook her head and laughed in response. They were dressed eerily similar, matching in everything save for the leather vest that adorned the slender body of the brunette. There on the front were patches almost obscured by her long curly hair that stated Mystic Falls Charter. Kol gaped at her in shock knowing what he would find if he took a peek at the back of her vest.

"Niklaus look at that woman headed to the bar."

Klaus' interest was piqued at the fact that Kol used his full name and the tone of disbelief that colored his voice. He looked up from his drink and peeked behind him at the brunette. She already had her back to him as she walked towards the bar, making the crescent moon and star patch of the Mystics MC on the back of her vest visible to Klaus. "You have got to be kidding me." he said condescendingly.

"Did you think any of the girls of the Mystics would be that fit?" Kol asked Klaus amazed.

"I had no fucking clue," Klaus replied now fully turned around in his seat, watching the situation unfold before him and obviously eavesdropping.

The Brunette reached the bar and gave the old man a pleasant smile and a quick "hey Thomas" in greeting. His eyes lit up as he sent her a smile in return.

"Katerina you look lovely as ever," the old man now identified as Thomas told her in a grandfatherly manner.

"You just saw me yesterday," she laughed back at him.

"I just thought you needed a reminder."

Katerina shook her head at him affectionately and turned her attention back to her friend behind the counter. "I brought the Quarterback; he should be bursting in any minute so suit up and let's go. The club just got the call from Stefan. It's time to head to the club house."

The bartender grabbed her vest from behind the counter and shrugged it on as she locked eyes with Klaus who was practically gaping at her. She sent him a smirk that could rival his own as she walked from behind the bar to join her friend. Her attention was diverted from Klaus however when a muscular man wearing a Mystic Grill T-shirt burst through the door and hurried towards the bar looking distressed.

"Sorry I'm late Caroline. It's my fucking truck acting up again, I had to ask Kat for a ride," he grimaced as he thought about his friend's penchant for unsafe driving and the unsettling ride they just took. He immediately went behind the counter and began wiping it down with a clean dish rag to distract him from the memory.

"Its fine Matt, the important thing is that you called and the bar was covered." Caroline replied shooting him a sympathetic smile.

"Tell Quarterback to get his truck fixed because he won't listen to me," Katerina told Caroline in a huff.

"It's not that I don't want to get it fixed I just have more important bills to pay. There's the mortgage on the house-"

"Your Mother's mortgage," interrupted Katerina.

"The rehab bills," Matt continued.

"Your sister's rehab bills." Caroline interrupted this time, obviously worried about her friend.

"Does it really matter whose bills they are? If I don't pay them then who will?" Matt looked at them with a look of exasperation. He knows that they will never understand what it's like to struggle to pay bills since both their families are loaded.

"You know Matt I quite liked the paint job you did on your house recently. Nice and even without any streaks," piped up Thomas. "The Mrs. keeps nagging me about hiring someone to paint ours since I'm too damn old and our boys are too busy at the Fell Fixers. How about you drop your truck off at the garage and let my boys take a look at it. Then whenever you have a free weekend we can discuss paint colors."

"That seems like way too generous an offer," Matt replied worried about taking advantage.

"Clearly you've never talked color schemes with my wife," Thomas cracked a smile at his own wit.

"What if my truck needs new parts?"

"Then you can mow the yard and plant some new flowers."

"Will you just accept the offer Matt? Jesus!" Katerina rolled her eyes at his unwillingness to accept help.

"You have next Saturday off," Caroline offered up helpfully.

"Alright, alright. Thank you Tom," Matt said flashing him a grateful smile as they shook hands on it.

"Well now that we have that all settled I'm afraid we must be off," Katerina said cheerily as she began walking towards the exit.

"Thanks for the ride Kat," Matt said to her retreating form.

"Anytime," She replied with a wave of her hand.

"See you later boys," Caroline said as she moved to follow her friend. "Oh and Matt don't forget about the delivery coming in tonight, I have Jeremy scheduled to come in to help." Matt nodded his head in confirmation at Caroline as he started making Thomas another Long Island Iced Tea.

"Hurry up Care, I want to get there before the meeting starts so I can get a good look at those assholes who think they can come in here and magically fix everything." Kat complained as she walked by the booth Kol and Klaus inhabited which caused Caroline to burst into laughter at the whole situation.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Caroline?" Kat asked incredulously as she watched her friend practically double over in laughter. Caroline gasped as she tried to get the words out to explain her strange behavior but only managed to point at the two seated Originals who were now glaring at Katerina.

Katerina whirled around and finally noticed the two in the booth and strolled up to them confidently. "What the fuck are you staring at?" She asked them while meeting their gazes and glaring right back. It was at that moment she noticed their vests and realized her mistake. "Oh shit."

Kol's face broke into a smirk as he briefly looked away from her and pounded back his double shot. "Oh shit is right." He replied as he wiped the alcohol from his lips with the back of his hand. "I'm Kol Mikaelson and this is my older brother Niklaus. Apparently we're the assholes here to fix your club's messes," he said scathingly.

Katerina quickly composed herself, not wanting to show any fear and replied "I'm Katerina Petrova and this is Caroline Forbes."

"I've already had the pleasure of speaking to Miss Caroline, was it? Nice to formally meet you both and please call me Klaus." He said while giving them both a charming smile.

Katerina was surprised at his lack of anger at her blatant disrespect. Had she been in his shoes she would have delivered him a blow to the face just so he would know who exactly he was dealing with. She looked over at Caroline to gauge her reaction at the new comers and saw only a look of amusement. Clearly Caroline wasn't afraid of these newcomers but considering her reputation Kat couldn't blame her.

"Well ladies considering we're to be the guests of honor at your club and we aren't ready to leave yet, why don't you join us for a game of billiards?" Klaus asked the two women standing at the edge of their booth.

The two women looked at each other and then looked back to the boys with mischievous grins. "We break," Caroline answered and then turned around with Katerina and walked towards the nearest pool table.

"What are you up to Nik" Kol asked his oldest brother with his head cocked to the side in curiosity.

Klaus picked up his drink and took a swig before getting out of the booth and looking down at Kol. "What better way to start a flock of supporters than with two fine birds?" Klaus answered him before sending him a sly smile. He swaggered off towards the pool table, drink in hand, looking every bit the confident man he was.

Kol let the smile at his brother's devious plots light up his face. Ever since they were kids Kol knew his older brother's side would always be the winning side, whether they were playing a childish game of football (not the pathetic American kind), or attempting to argue their way out of trouble, Klaus was always victorious. As usual he only hoped that Niklaus would allow him a spot on his team.


	3. Chapter 3: Face Value

**Authors Note: Oh hey guys... So it's been a while and I'm sorry about that. I'm still super excited about this story and have some great ideas for it but I am a rather busy individual. Crappy excuse I know but look! A new chapter! Huzzah! Enjoy and let me know know what you think in that niffty review section. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah not sure if I'm actually going to post one of these every chapter. By now I think you folks get the gist of it. **

**Road Rash chapter 3: Face Value**

Caroline Forbes took a long pull from her victory beer as she eyed the man on the other side of the pool table and smiled against the lip of the bottle. Three games in with losers buying the next round of drinks and her and Kat had yet to pay. She couldn't help but stare at Klaus as he bent over the table and lined up the cue ball with the remaining eight ball and took his shot. He smiled happily as he watched the eight ball sail across the green felt into the corner left pocket but immediately began to scowl when the cue ball quickly followed it. Katerina pumped her fist into the air and let out a loud whoop that caused the other bar patrons to stare.

"I hope you boys handle club business better than you handle a pool cue or you might as well ride back home," Katerina said victoriously to the two men standing on the opposite side of the table from her. She shot back the rest of her Whiskey she won from the previous game and ended with an exaggerated sigh of appreciation.

Klaus turned his scowl from the pool table to the snarky brunette before him and said in his defense, "that one was pretty damn close."

"Close but not a win; I think I'll have a martini now," Caroline said to the man in front of her with a mischievous smile. Klaus sent her a dimpled smile in return that she couldn't help but appreciate along with his blue eyes that were constantly checking her out. His flirting style was anything but subtle, always calling her love and sweetheart; brushing his fingers gently against hers whenever he handed her a drink. Caroline would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to this man, but she learned long ago to never mix club business with pleasure and she wasn't about to pay that price again.

"Finally moving on from beer to join the party love? For once in my life I'm glad my brother managed to muck up a simple job if only so I could spend more time with you." Klaus had received a text from Stefan during their first game of pool informing him that his brother Elijah was stuck an hour outside of Mystic Falls due to engine troubles and he had to go back for him. Elijah was going to need a tow and thankfully the local MC had a tow truck for these kinds of situations.

"fantastic." Kol said with a voice oozing sarcasm. "Let's waste more time here then instead of getting our business done with so we can settle in. It's not as if I wanted a shower or anything.

"You're just being pissy because you haven't successfully hit on a woman yet," Klaus retorted to his annoying little brother.

"No I'm pissy because I have to keep buying drinks for women who aren't going to shag me." He sent Katerina a pointed glare as he said that, still annoyed that she refused his flirtations. She only smiled smugly in return.

"Speaking of drinks, be a dear and go fetch me another whiskey and Caroline her martini." She replied to Kol with an air of self-importance as she shooed him off with a wave of her hand. Kol turned his head in Klaus' direction and shot him a Can-You-Believe-This-Shit-Look that silently conveyed his distaste for their so called ally. Klaus only shrugged his shoulders while lifting his hands in the air. "A bet is a bet mate, now you heard the woman, go buy the drinks." Kol stalked off in the direction of the bar and straight towards Matt who was managing it and giving him a knowing smile. Kol was bitterly muttering something about buying the cheapest whiskey available as they watched him weave between the tables and fold his arms in front of his chest like a frustrated child.

"Your brother is a terrible loser," Caroline told Klaus as she took a seat on a stool that was set against the wall closest to the pool table.

"Only because he isn't accustomed to losing when he's on my team; how in the bloody hell are you two so good at this game?" Klaus asked as he put his cue away on the rack located next to Caroline's seat.

"When you own a bar and grill you get a lot of chances to practice," Katerina replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders as she busied herself with cleaning up the pool table equipment.

"You own this place?" Klaus asked surprised as he threw his hand into the air and gestured to their surroundings. "You two barely look a day over 21!"

"Kat here is 26, same as you if I remember correctly and I'm 24 thank you very much," Caroline replied icily. She was used to this kind of surprise from outsiders at their success but it really pissed her off coming from Klaus. She didn't want help from their supposed allies and had firmly voted against it when her father foolishly brought the idea before the club. It passed, although just barely and because of that she had to be on her best behavior towards the two ambassadors from New Orleans. There is nothing Caroline Forbes hates more than being forced against her will, so if they were going to show her disrespect then she would take that opportunity to show her displeasure at their presence in her town.

"Easy love," Klaus replied as he noticed her change in demeanor. "I didn't mean anything by it; I'm just surprised that someone as beautiful as you has the time to run a place like this and handle club business at the same time." He tried hard to sound as passive as possible with the hopes he could turn this conversation around and win back her favor but as soon as he saw her scowl he realized he only dug his grave a little deeper.

It wasn't the first time Caroline felt as if she was being thrown into the category of ditzy blonde and it certainly wasn't going to be the last but she would be damned if this British snob dared underestimate her. "The club helps by running protection and providing emergency funds every once in a very great while," she explained defensively, "but we run the day to day operations and plan the community events. Besides this place practically is club business; we've found that the bar is a very good cover for some of our more shady practices." She said the last bit with a smirk as she remembered the success they had right before things started going downhill for the club.

Klaus quickly looked about to make sure no one was listening and was satisfied to find that the tables had scarcely any people left and were a good distance away. "Yes, I can see how a bar would be a great cover for gun running. Lots of deliveries being made, a steady stream of all sorts of interesting customers and of course the late hours." Klaus looked very impressed with Caroline and sent her a crooked smile that would have made most women weak in the knees. Caroline Forbes is not like most women.

"Thank you so much for that summary Klaus, the years of success have taught me nothing about gun running and I suspect with the knowledge you just shared I will finally handle it correctly." Caroline replied in a voice laced with sarcasm.

"Well clearly it doesn't work quite as well as you think considering my club's gun supply has been less than magnificent recently!" Klaus was beginning to lose his temper with Caroline and her bad attitude. He had meant his original statement about her youthful appearance as a compliment but of course she didn't take it that way. _Leave it to me to find the only woman who doesn't like to be told she looks young_, Klaus thought.

In that moment Caroline's eyes widened angrily and she wore a grimace so angry that Klaus actually felt a slight twinge of something akin to fear. "Oh and there it is the real fucking reason why you're here in my Club's territory! Oh poor me, I don't have enough guns to protect all of my cheap whores." Caroline said to Klaus in a voice that seemed on the verge of yelling as she jumped down from her stool and walked right up to him. "Our cup hasn't exactly runeth over since Giuseppe Salvatore went to prison and the ATF started crawling up our asses! Please forgive me if I don't exactly give a fuck about protecting your little operation."

"Our whores are not cheap and our operation is anything but little! Everyday _your club_ doesn't deliver, _our club_ risks some fucking wanker coming in with drug addicted sex slaves and taking away our clientele!" Klaus couldn't believe how easily she brushed off his club and their ring of high class call girls since they were easily the Mystics' highest paying clients; with all the wealthy gentlemen and politicians paying out for a night with their girls they could afford it.

"Why the fuck is everyone yelling over here? Why don't you raise your voices a few more decibels? I don't think the police have heard your confessions yet," Kol said as he stormed towards the group still gathered around the pool table and slammed a tray full of drinks on the stool Caroline had previously occupied. Caroline turned her glare away from Klaus and on to Kol who just glared back.

"Took you long enough," Katerina said to Kol as she sauntered towards him and picked up her drink, looking completely unfazed by the argument that had broken out around her. "You almost completely missed the show. Give it a few minutes and I bet they'll hate fuck on the table."

"Oh please Kat, I'm not stupid enough to get involved with this pussy pushing asshole." Caroline said in the most antagonistic voice she could muster. At her words Klaus grabbed her by her by her bare upper arms and pulled her close to him so they were mere inches apart. Katerina slammed her drink back down on the tray getting ready to step in if necessary and glared at Kol when he stepped in between the two club sisters, clearly getting ready to intervene as well.

"You better start showing me some goddamn respect love," Klaus growled as he attempted to stare her down but only met blue eyes iced over in fury. "I am not someone to be trifled with and don't forget for one second who called who here." The area where their skin touched felt as if it was burning from the force of their combined anger and Caroline couldn't help but let out a gasp at his audacity to actually touch her.

"Let go of me," she growled back as she angrily shrugged his hands off her arms and stomped over to the drinks on the stool. She grabbed her martini and shot back half of it in one go. She set her drink back down with forced gentleness and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. With her back still turned to the dangerous man, Caroline turned her head to the side so that the next words she uttered could be heard quite clearly, "touch me again and I will rip your hands off," she warned him in an extremely calm and deadly sounding voice.

Klaus looked incredibly surprised at her actions and was rendered speechless. The last time someone other than a family member had dared speak to him like that was when he was a child and he was not eager to relive those days. He was a well-respected member of the Originals Motorcycle Club and was therefore a well feared man to everyone outside of it, well almost everyone it would seem. He couldn't even imagine the power and strength this woman must possess if she felt safe talking to him like that.

"You could do worse than my brother you know," Kol unnecessarily interjected completely ignoring the tense atmosphere in typical Kol style. "He's better than any of the other wankers you ladies let lick those pussies," Kol told them crassly.

"You seem awfully concerned about what goes on between my legs," Katerina spat out at him angrily and still very much annoyed that he blocked her from helping her friend. "You offering Mikaelson? Cause with the all the shit that's been spewing out of your mouth I'm not interested in that trip to the clinic."

"Believe me sweetheart, I don't have anything that you haven't seen between your legs at least a hundred times already," Replied Kol with a vicious sneer.

For a moment Katerina looked completely shocked at his words. _This guy sells whores for a living, probably fucks them to and he's trying to call me a slut? Hell no_, Katerina thought as she stomped her way over to him and dealt him a strong punch straight to the cheek with a fist that bore a large ring. Kol, who was expecting nothing more than a good verbal lashing, was caught so off guard that he fell backwards and landed on his ass. The few patrons still occupying the restaurant immediately quieted down and began to stare at him while he struggled for a second to stand up. "What the fuck you barmy bitch?" Kol shouted at the offending woman while she shot him a vicious smile and flicked aside the brown curls that had fallen on to her face. He then noticed all the stares he was getting from around the room and let out an animalistic sounding growl like he was some kind of rabid dog. The patrons, a little scared of this threatening looking newcomer and surprised by his crazy reaction to their attention, immediately looked away.

Klaus was furious as he watched blood pour from the gash on his brother's cheek that Kol had yet to notice. He wanted nothing more than to go and punch that little Petrova cunt and ruin her pretty face but he knew he had to let his brother handle everything on his own. If he tried to help or defend him it would only make Kol look weak and that was not an option. With all the enemies their family made over the years, a weak Mikaelson may as well be a dead one.

"Kat! How many times do I have to tell you? No fighting in the bar!" Caroline shouted at her friend as she whirled around to face the offending woman, angry at her lack of forethought. "It always gets so fucking messy and just look at all the blood he's getting everywhere."

"Blood?" Kol asked as he finally touched his face and brought his hand back down and stared at the blood smeared all over it. "You are so fucking lucky I don't hit girls!" He yelled at Kat who just rolled her eyes and ignored him while inspecting her hand for injuries.

"Oh shit Care! There are rubies missing from my Petrova ring!" Katerina outstretched the fingers on her right hand and lifted them in front of her face to inspect her favorite ring and most prized possession. It was a chunky gold ring displaying a large P in a fancy script and set with several rubies, some of which were missing. The ring had been in her family for over a hundred years and was given to her by her father, Konstantin, when she got patched into the club. He left his vice president in charge of their Mystics charter in Sofia, Bulgaria for an entire weeklong visit just to give it to her.

"Calm down Kat! How many are missing?"

"Three! Definitely three!" Katerina replied as she got down on her hands and knees to look for them. Knowing how much the ring meant to her friend Caroline quickly did the same despite her embarrassment at being in such a weak position in front of the two Originals.

Kol wandered over to a mirror on one of the walls to inspect the damage done to his face and smirked at the reflection of the two girls crawling around on the floor. _Serves the bitches right,_ he thought to himself. He pressed his hand hard against his face to staunch the flow of blood and yelped loudly as he felt three little objects imbed further into his cheek. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," Kol groaned. "I think I've found your god damn rubies." Kol turned around to face the two women and was immediately set upon by Katerina.

"Where?" She demanded angrily as if it was his fault they were missing in the first place.

"Oh I found them on a cushion tucked away in a safety deposit box," he replied in a voice dripping with sarcasm. "Where do you think I found them you wanker?" He said seriously as he gestured to his cheek that was still dripping blood on to his hands.

Caroline lifted herself off the ground and strode up beside him to inspect his cheek. "We better take him to the hospital so we can have them removed," she mentioned in a level headed voice.

"Absolutely no hospitals- we don't need any public records of our presence," Klaus said sternly.

"Relax Klausy; we have a friend of the club who'll take care of it without a problem and more importantly without any paperwork." Katerina told him in a condescending manner.

"My face is fine by the way, so don't worry about me at all," Kol said, annoyed that everyone's attention was no longer focused on his well-being.

"Calm down pretty boy, with those rubies stuck in your face it might actually be worth something," was Kat's biting reply.

"Oh and what would you know about worth? Ever since you let some small town hick stick his cock in you, you haven't-"

"Seriously?" Caroline interrupted hoping to spare the idiot some more pain and her bar floor more blood. "You already got one cheek fucked up, do you want the other one to match?"

"I'm not afraid of Katerina goddamn Petrova or you for that matter," Kol said aggressively, already sick and tired of this town's inhabitants despite only meeting 3 of them.

Caroline let out a quiet laugh and gave him a wry smile. "You're not the first one to say that to us Mikaelson, but right now you're the only one still alive." Though she was smiling and the sentence was uttered with a hint of mirth, there was seriousness to her eyes that would have made a regular man's blood freeze in fear. In that moment she looked every bit the dangerous woman she is and it was a true testament of the famed Mikaelson brutality that Kol met her gaze unflinchingly.

For his part Klaus was immediately intrigued by her words, and was now looking at the woman as if she was a puzzle piece that he had no idea which puzzle she belonged to. The mood was broken however, when Stefan Salvatore walked into the bar and headed towards the group with a smile that immediately turned into a frown when he saw Kol's face. Klaus and Kol turned to face their club brother while Caroline and Katerina headed towards the drinks still located on the stool.

"Someone want to tell me what happened?" Stefan asked as he strode up to the boys and surveyed the mess around him. Kol left a trail of blood droplets all along the floor that one of them stepped in and smeared.

"What are you talking about mate?" Klaus asked in a voice attempting innocence but failing miserably. There was no need to tell anyone about this as it would only make the relationship between the two clubs more tense.

"I'm talking about the fact that Kol looks like he just got into a schoolyard scuffle."

"In my defense they caught me completely off guard and sucker punched me," Kol said defensively.

"Nark" Katerina called Kol childishly while glaring at him. He met her gaze and glared back.

"You mean Kat sucker punched you?" Stefan said knowingly as he shot his old friend a smile.

"What makes you think it was me Salvatore?" Katerina asked him aggressively and intentionally not returning his smile.

"Because I know you and Caroline always goes for the nose, just like I taught her," he told her. "Plus there's blood on your ring still and I'm pretty sure the rubies it's missing are in Kol's cheek."

"Nice call Sherlock Holmes. Should I give you a gold star for your deduction skills?" Kat asked with a sneer.

Stefan stared at her in total surprise as she stood there staring at him angrily. He expected some resentment directed at him from some of the Mystic club members given his perceived abandonment but she was one of the few that he expected to by understanding. She was there during his fallout with his family to comfort and support him; in fact the only person he thought would understand more was Caroline. His eyes darted over to his blonde best friend who made eye contact for a second before looking away in discomfort and anger. That hurt more than anything. Out of everyone Caroline was the one he expected to forgive him since they both dealt with betrayal from the same people. They were both cast aside with barely an afterthought and managed to find solace in each other's company. Without her support Stefan couldn't help the wave of despair that overcame him.

"Nice to see you too Kat," he said a little bitterly. "Hey Care," he mumbled out and then cringed internally as he realized how feeble his voice sounded.

Caroline gave a little wave in his direction and then folded her arms in front of her, her head still turned to the side away from him. _This is going to be a lot harder than I could have guessed, _Stefan thought to himself.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely Reunion but my brother will probably be needing stitches, so if you don't mind I'd like to get riding." Klaus was still pissed off about this disastrous first meeting and wanted to get away before he lost his temper again. He also couldn't help but be frustrated at the lack of enthusiasm Caroline and Katerina displayed towards Stefan as it would make their difficult mission even worse if his own bloody friends no longer cared about him.

"We aren't driving." Caroline stated firmly while holding up her martini glass as if it was evidence in a trial. "We've drank way too much to be out on the road and I don't want to be held accountable for your safety."

"Nice to know you care so much Forbes but my brother and I can handle ourselves," Klaus replied to the headstrong woman.

"The only thing I care about is the bar. If you get in an accident for any reason the Mystic Grill will be held legally accountable for serving you and allowing you to drive while drunk off your ass."

"Well I'm not leaving my Harley here!"

"Guys calm down!" Stefan intervened. "I knew you and Kol were going to have a few so I borrowed my brother's truck and trailer to haul the bikes to the clubhouse. The meeting is about to start anyways so just have Elijah take Kol to the hospital in a cab," Stefan told Klaus, exasperated with his friend's irresponsibility.

"I'm going! You'll need me to get in to see Meredith and as long as he has Petrova rubies in his face I'm not letting him out of my sight." At this point the suspicion Katerina cultivated for the Originals before their arrival had grown into full blown distrust. Clearly their intentions were less than honorable and completely self-serving as evidenced by Klaus' earlier statements about his worries for his own club, so she was going to make sure that wherever they go they have a Mystics member in the same building. Besides, getting the right cut and size of replacement rubies would be a pain in the ass if they lost them at the hospital.

"Fine," Klaus growled "but if he comes back in worse condition than he is now I'm going to destroy you."

"Whoa let's dial down the rage here, we're all friends after all," Stefan said obviously trying to calm everyone down before the situation escalated again. The lie in his statement hung heavily in the air as the Mystics and Originals stared at each other in distrust. Caroline, who could never stomach awkward silences, couldn't stand it any longer and decided to be the first one to break it.

"He's right," Caroline agreed lamely mostly to ward off the silence but partially in an attempt to keep the peace between the two Motorcycle clubs. "Come on Kol, I'll get you a rag and some ice to cover your battle scar." Caroline began to lead him to the double doors that opened into the kitchen so she could get him over a sink and clean him up. Kol grabbed his cheek hoping he wouldn't drip anymore blood and followed after her.

"I'll go get Matt to help clean this up," Kat mentioned as she started walking towards the bar, leaving Klaus and Stefan together.

Stefan settled against the pool table with his arms crossed in front of him and observed his obviously tense friend as he stood glaring after Katerina. "I bet that didn't go as planned."

"No it did not. Kol got in the way as usual but no matter, I always have a plan b," Klaus told Stefan without looking at him.

15 minutes later all evidence of Kat's violent outburst towards Kol was cleaned up. The floor was mopped by Matt who had shaken his head while thinking of Katerina's temper and how often it resulted in him cleaning up her messes. A bandage, or bitch sticker as Kol called it, was finally covering the gash on his cheek and prevented more blood from being spilled. After everyone pitched in to load the Harleys onto the trailer that was hitched to Stefan's borrowed truck, they stood silently as they waited for the taxi meant to take Kol to the hospital. That group included a very confused Elijah Mikaelson, who had waited somewhat impatiently in the truck for Stefan to retrieve his two brothers for half an hour before being forced to help load dirty bikes onto a trailer.

"So is anyone going to tell me what went on in there?" Elijah asked the group while staring towards his right at Kol's bandaged cheek. He had yet to be introduced to the two women who were clearly part of the club he and his brothers came to help and was very curious as to why his younger brothers seemed so tense around them.

"Just shut up Elijah," Kol told his older brother in a very grumpy voice. He did not want to relive his humiliation by telling his older brother the story of his failure against the fist of a woman.

"Good afternoon, my name is Elijah Mikealson and I'm afraid I'm the older brother to these two men with unfortunate manners," Elijah affably told the two women before him. Kol just huffed and rolled his eyes at his older brother's insolence while Klaus did what he always does when Elijah gets all stuffy and self-righteous, he ignored him.

"My name is Caroline Forbes and this is Katerina Petrova." Caroline was amazed at the contrast between Elijah and his younger brothers. Everything from his expensive clothes, gentle accent and traditional manners seemed far more like the British stereotype she developed from pop culture, unlike his brothers who seemed more like wild animals in comparison.

"Lovely to meet you." he replied with a smile that reached his handsome dark brown eyes. "Now who had the pleasure of teaching my petulant, younger brother Kol some manners?"

"Shut the fuck up Elijah!" Kol huffed angrily. You, me and Petrova here are taking a cab to the hospital," Kol said, pointing his finger at Katerina in an accusatory manner as he said her name. "Stefan, Caroline and Klaus are taking the truck to the clubhouse. Now. Stop. Talking," Kol was very aggravated at the prospect of having to sit around in an overly sterile and brightly lit hospital. That was of course nothing compared to the worry of having stitches in his cheek and possibly having a scar on his face.

"Very well," Elijah replied to him in a pacifying voice as he straightened the tie of his signature suit and brushed some dirt off his jacket that had collected on it while he helped load the Harleys. He noticed a small smile of triumph on the face of the lovely Katerina that she was poorly attempting to stifle and could instantly tell that she was the one to thank for Kol's current state. Despite the woman's tough appearance, what with the MC cut that she wore and the smirk that said she wasn't afraid of anything the world threw her way, he couldn't help but be stricken with a sudden attraction towards her. She was incredibly beautiful after all in a wild sort of way and although Elijah considered himself to be a very mild mannered man, he found the self confidence that she exuded to be incredibly exciting. She noticed his staring and sent him a questioning look. Elijah just averted his eyes in response and pretended he hadn't been blatantly checking her out.

An old yellow cab finally stopped before the group, bearing the name the Mystical Cab Co. and Klaus couldn't help but roll his eyes. _Must everything in this town have some variation of the word mystic in its title? _Klaus considered pessimistically.

"Good luck at the hospital and for fucks sake, just stay out of trouble," Caroline said to Kat while giving her an indulgent smile.

"Thanks mom, I'll be careful," Kat replied with affection.

Kol began to walk towards the cab but was stopped by the arm that Elijah thrust out in front of him. Kol shot him a glare when he noticed Elijah stepping up and opening the cab door so Katerina could slide in first.

"Thank you," Kat told Elijah with a smile and as an afterthought said, "by the way I love the suit." She got into the cab, leaving a grinning Elijah holding the door open for a sour faced Kol.

"Don't worry brother," Klaus told Kol while clapping him on the back. "There's no way the meeting with the club can be worse than this catastrophe."

Kol turned to face his brother and quirked his eyebrow up at him with a frown. "You shut up as well Nik." Kol stalked off into the cab while Klaus just chuckled at his little brother's annoyance and overall bad mood.

Caroline, Klaus and Stefan felt yet another silence settle in among them as they watched the cab drive off towards the hospital. Caroline was completely unexcited at the prospect of sitting in a truck with the two men next to her and was unable to conceal the tension she felt from them. It wasn't as if she was afraid of them she just felt outside of her element for the first time in years. The playful and mysterious first impression she had given off to Klaus Mikaelson had given her the upper hand but was unfortunately ruined thanks to Kat's impulsive actions and her own stubborn pride. On top of that Caroline realized with a start that she had no idea how to act around her former best friend Stefan anymore; she was 19 years old the last time she saw him and aside from the Christmas and birthday cards they exchanged she had barely talked to him.

"The truck's this way," Stefan punctuated the silence and started walking towards the left side of the expansive parking lot with Klaus and Caroline trailing behind. She had a sinking feeling that the 15 minute drive would feel more like an eternity.


End file.
